Like a virgin
by simplyysophie
Summary: RONALD! Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir, affolé, m’annoncer que tu es certain qu’Hermione est enceinte? Que tu en es sûr à 100%? Je suis allé la voir, je me suis obstiné avec elle pour qu'elle fasse un test de grossesse... ELLE EST VIERGE'


Je ne me sens pas très bien depuis quelque semaine. Je fais une sorte de dépression je crois. J'ai souvent mal à tête, des nausées et je pleure très souvent. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve aucun sens à la vie.

Ginny m'a invité au Terrier pour me remonter le moral. Ronald, lui, à inviter Harry. Je croyais que ce serait plaisant de se retrouver les quatre ensemble, mais c'est tout le contraire. Harry et Ginny passe leur temps à se tourner autour, et avec Ron il y a un gros malaise. Je ne sais pas, il me regarde bizarrement, il m'évite. Je sais pertinemment que je ressens quelque chose pour lui, mais j'essais de l'oublier tranquillement.

Harry et Ginny sont maintenant à l'étage, à faire je-ne-veux-pas-savoir-quoi. Encore une fois, je me retrouve avec le rouquin, lui il reste silencieux, mais je crois maintenant que le temps est venu pour moi de briser ce silence glacial.

- Tes parents reviennent de voyage quand?

- Dans trois jours.

- Tu veux jouer aux cartes?

- Non, Hermione, je crois que je vais monter dormir un peu.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me répond bête comme ça? Pourquoi veut-il aller se coucher, on vient à peine de dîner. Je fais tout pour retenir mes larmes, mais j'échoue lamentablement. De grosses larmes coulent sur mes joues, et mon ami se précipite alors sur moi. À ce moment ci, il avait vraiment l'aire de s'inquiéter pour moi. Pour la première fois depuis les trois derniers mois, il ne me regardait pas avec indifférence et mépris. J'ignorais la raison pour laquelle son regard à mon endroit avait changé il y a trois mois. Mais ce que je savais par contre, c'est que là maintenant, il n'avait pas du tout l'aire de quelqu'un qui ne fou de moi.

- Je m'excuse Ron, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure.

- Je crois que tu le sais très bien moi. Alors vas-y raconte.

- Es-tu fâché contre moi?, demanda-elle en n'osant même pas lever les yeux.

- Non du tout.

- Écoute Ron, je vois comment tu me regardes... Pourquoi me détestes-tu?

- Mais je ne te déteste pas! Au contraire...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens moi...j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites.

Et je repars à pleurer de plus belle. Ronald me caresse le dos et me chuchote :

- C'est compliqué Hermione.

- Je suis certaine que je pourrais comprendre.

- C'est compliqué. Mais saches que je ne te déteste pas et que je ne détesterai jamais.

- Tout va mal dans ma vie. J'ai toujours des nausées, encore ce matin j'ai vomi! J'ai mal à la tête, je pleure pour rien, comme en ce moment. Et, j'ai l'impression que je t'ai perdu.

Ron se leva brusquement, il avait l'aire en colère. Mais, je ne suis pas certaine, peut être aussi de la panique. Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre, ou de me laisser savoir pourquoi il allait au deuxième étage. La seule chose que je savais c'est qu'il était parti...

Je réfléchis pendant plusieurs minutes et finit par monter au deuxième étage et à m'installer sur mon lit dans la chambre de Ginny. Je recommence alors à pleurer, c'était complètement hors de mon contrôle. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, Ginny parut surprise de me retrouver dans cet état. Elle me demanda des explications. Après lui avoir raconté tout de A à Z, de mes maux de tête à ma mésaventure avec Ronald. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit :

- Tu vas faire un test de grossesse, là, maintenant.

- Non.

- Tu vas faire un test de grossesse Hermione! Je t'oblige!

- Pourquoi?

- Les maux de tête, les nausées, ton hypersensibilité...Ça m'a bien l'aire de ça... Tu en auras le cœur net. Je vais aller te chercher un test, attends moi ici, j'en aie un dans la salle de bain.

- Écoute Ginny c'est gentil de t'en faire pour moi, mais je ne suis pas enceinte.

- Tu as raison, tu n'es surement pas enceinte. Mais, j'aimerais juste que tu fasses un test pour être certaine! Ça ne coute rien d'essayer!

- Non Ginny, je ne ferai pas de test.

- Oui tu vas faire un test de grossesse, et maintenant!

-Non!

- Oui!

- Non!

- Mais pourquoi t'obstines-tu Hermione?

- Je ne peux pas être enceinte.

- Personne n'est à l'abri de ça, les sorts contraceptifs peuvent ne pas fonctionner et...

- Je suis vierge Ginny. Je n'aie jamais couché avec personne. Je ne peux pas être enceinte.

Mon amie Ginny était là, devant moi, et avait l'aire surprise. Mais pas surprise dans le sens qu'elle trouvait ça anormal qu'à 18 ans je sois vierge, surprise comme si elle était certaine du contraire... Je ne comprenais même pas comment elle pouvait ne pas le savoir. C'est ma meilleure amie, si j'avais fait l'amour je lui aurais dit!

- Oh! Vraiment?... Bon... alors j'imagine que ça veut dire que tu n'es pas enceinte!  
- Comment as-tu pu penser un seul instant le contraire? Je te l'aurais dit si j'avais passé à l'acte avec quelqu'un...

- Je ne sais pas, je me disais que peut-être c'était le genre de chose que tu aimais garder pour toi. Tes nausées et ton hypersensibilité m'ont un peu affolé. Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave...Voyons. Mais...peux-tu juste me laisser un peu seule ici, j'ai besoin de réfléchir et de dormir un peu.

- Bien sûr, je te laisse.

La rouquine ferma la porte de son amie doucement, pour par la suite se diriger avec rage vers la chambre de son frère. Elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas, mais ce rappela bien vite que Hermione était tout près et tenta alors de chuchoter :

- Ronald, t'es un imbécile ou quoi?

- De quoi Ginny? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

- Tu viens me voir, affolé, m'annoncer que tu es certain qu'Hermione est enceinte. Que tu en es sûr à 100%. Je vais la voir, je m'obstine avec elle pour faire un test de grossesse... ELLE EST VIERGE!

- Ginny, je t'avais demandé de lui faire faire un test de grossesse peut importe ce qu'elle te dirait.

- ELLE-EST-VIERGE!

- Peut-être qu'elle ne s'en souvient simplement pas?

- MAIS COMMENT POURRAIT-ELLE NE PAS SE SOUVENIR DE ÇA RONALD?

- Au dernier party, il y a trois mois, elle avait beaucoup trop bu, elle aurait pu faire une erreur...

- Oui elle aurait pu faire une erreur, mais pas tout oublier... De toute façon elle s'en aurait souvenu lorsqu'elle ce serait réveiller dans les bras d'un inconnu le lendemain matin.

Ronald se mit alors à trembler un peu, il s'assieds sur le lit et tenta de retenir des larmes. Des larmes? Sa sœur était dans l'incompréhension totale :

- Ronald? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Peux-tu juste faire faire un test de grossesse à Hermione?

- Elle ne voudra pas, et je la comprends, elle est vierge. Je ne peux la forcer.

- Il y a surement un sort qui permet de savoir si une personne est enceinte ou non.

- Je ne ferais pas ça Ronald. Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

- Il ne ce passe rien du tout. Fais-moi confiance. Va faire faire un test de grossesse à Hermione.

- DIS-MOI LA VÉRITÉ TOUT DE SUITE!

- Je me sens vraiment mal.... je...

- Allez crache le morceau Ronald!

- Au party d'anniversaire d'Harry, il y a trois mois. Hermione avait vraiment beaucoup trop bu et moi aussi. Je ne sais pas comment mais nous nous sommes ramassé tous les deux dans ma chambre et nous avons faites l'amour, plusieurs fois. Le lendemain matin, Hermione pleurait. Elle ne se souvenait de pas grand chose, mais elle savait qu'on l'avait fait... Elle disait que ça allait gâcher notre amitié, que c'était une erreur, qu'elle regrettait. Ces mots m'ont fait mal, mais j'ai comprit que si je l'aimais vraiment, je devais faire ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Je lui est fait boire de l'Oublicéline

- Tu as fait boire de l'Oublicéline à Hermione sans qu'elle le sache pour qu'elle oublis sa soirée? Mais t'es idiot ou quoi!

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive avec ce regret là. Elle avait l'aire si malheureuse. En plus je me sentais coupable, je n'aurais pas dut coucher avec elle, elle avait bu, elle n'avait pas les idées claires.

- Ron, écoutes moi. Je ne crois pas que tu as abusé d'Hermione je crois qu'elle avait envi de coucher avec toi. Je ne crois pas non plus qu'elle regrettait l'acte que vous aviez fait, mais bien qu'elle regrettait la façon que ça c'était produit. Et finalement, Hermione est peut être bien enceinte. MAIS comment apprend-t-on à une femme qu'elle est enceinte alors qu'elle croit être vierge parce qu'un certain crétin lui a fait boire de l'Oublicéline?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis un crétin t'a raison!

- LÀ ce que tu vas faire, tu vas aller voir Hermione et tu vas lui tout lui expliquer. Et TU vas lui dire de faire un test de grossesse!

- Oh pitié Ginny! Pourquoi toi tu ne le ferais pas?

- RONALD!!! C'est toi qui va aller la voir et MAINTENANT!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'étais dans la chambre quand une chevelure rousse fit son entrée. Il avait un air très sérieux. Mais de quoi voulait-il dont me parler? Il avait un bas de pyjamas bleu-gris mais pas de t-shirt. Il était tellement beau, comme ça. Il n'était pas monsieur-muscle, mais il faut le dire, il avait un beau corps. Pourquoi était-il beau comme ça? Pourquoi me regardait-il avec cet air là? Pourquoi ne c'était-il jamais essayer avec moi? Me trouve-t-il désirable? Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui me passe par la tête en ce moment, mais la porte fermé, la lumière fermé, je décide que c'est le moment parfait pour déclarer ma flamme! J'enlève mon chandail et il ouvre grand les yeux, je crois que c'est la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait! Je m'approche de lui tranquillement, agrippe son bassin et le fait tombé sur le lit. Je commence à lui donner des baisers dans le cou, mais il me repousse!

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Tu me trouves si repoussante?

- Non ... mais...

- MAIS QUOI?

- Je suis venue te parler!

- Je veux pas te parler, SORS!

- Non écoute je...

- NON, je veux que tu SORTES!

- Hermione je veux que tu fasses un test de grossesse!

- Pas toi aussi... JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-ENCEINTE!

- Peut-être que oui!

- Je peux t'assurer que non, et maintenant SORS!

- Au party chez Harry, tu as beaucoup bu et peut-être qu'il ya des bouts dont tu te souviens moins bien!

- Es-tu en train de suggérer que j'étais TELLEMENT saoule que je me suis taper un inconnu et que j'étais tellement bourrer que je ne m'en souviens pas et que je suis enceinte! Je crois que tu n'es qu'un idiot Ronald!

- On a couché ensemble Hermione...

- Quoi?

- Nous avons faites l'amour ensemble.

- J'AI COMPRIT! Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis là?

- Après ce party, on est monté dans ma chambre et nous l'avons fait. Le lendemain quand tu t'es rendu conte de ce qui c'était passer tu pleurais et disait regretter, je t'aie fait boire de l'Oublicéline.

- Quoi...

- Je suis tellement désolée ...

- Tu as décidé de m'effacer la mémoire d'une soirée sans m'en parler... Je croyais être vierge mais finalement non... Je ne me souviens même pas de ma première fois, et je suis peut-être enceinte...

- Je suis désolé, je comprends ça fait beaucoup à assimiler... je regrette......

- Sors

- Mais Hermione...

- Tu es certain que tu n'as pas fait ça parce que TU regrettais? Hein? Vas-tu te taper d'autres filles et leur faire boire de l'Oublicéline quand tu auras eut ce que tu voulais...

- Non...arrêtes ça c'est injuste! Je te le jure Hermione, je ne regrettais rien. J'ai fait ça parce que je ne supportais pas de te voir malheureuse. Tu regrettais que ta première fois soit avec moi, ça ce voyait. Je ne voulais pas t'enlever ça.

- Tu crois sincèrement que je regrettais de l'avoir fait avec toi? Tu es un véritable idiot... peut-être que j'étais seulement triste que mes souvenirs soit flous à cause de l'alcool, j'aurais voulu avoir un souvenir impeccable de ce moment. Ça me rendait peut-être triste aussi de l'avoir faite avec mon ami sans m'être assuré de ses sentiments. Peut-être que j'avais peur qu'il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime...Mais jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais pu regretter que ma première fois soit avec toi... c'est ce que j'avais toujours voulu...

- C'est ce que je voulais aussi Mione...

- Je...Je ne peux plus te faire confiance...je ne saurais jamais ce qui c'est réellement passer lors de cette soirée... et c'est de ta faute. Laisses moi seule maintenant...

- D'accord je vais sortir. Mais je veux que tu fasses un test de grossesse. Promet moi... et viens me donner le résultat.

- Je vais te donner le résultat si je veux. SORS!

- Je serais là pour toi peut-importe le résultat... Et je m'excuse.

Voilà, il est sortit. C'est beaucoup trop d'informations pour un aussi court moment. Je me sens dévastée. Je dois essayer de me faire à l'idée que j'ai couchée avec mon meilleur ami dont j'étais amoureuse alors que j'étais bourrée. Mais le pire, c'est le bébé. Qu'est-ce que je ferais avec un bébé à 18 ans? Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait avec un bébé à 18 ans? La garde partagé... comme un couple séparé... parce qu'on n'est pas ensemble. Il n'est définitivement pas amoureux de moi il m'a repoussé tout à l'heure... En plus s'il m'aimait vraiment il ne m'aurait pas fait boire de l'Oublicéline, je crois... Il faut que j'arrête de paniquer, je ne suis surement pas enceinte. On ne tombe pas enceinte la première fois, c'est connu.

J'ai fait l'amour avec Ronald Weasley. Il ne me trouve peut-être pas si repoussante en fait. Mais bon, j'admets qu'il avait surement beaucoup bu lui aussi... mais n'empêche... c'est quand même avec moi qu'il a décidé de terminer la soirée. En plus tantôt il m'a dit de que lui aussi sa première fois c'était avec moi qu'il voulait que ce soit...

Je dois arrêter de me faire des idées. Je suis EN COLÈRE contre Ron, je ne dois pas l'oublier. C'est un salaud qui m'a fait boire de l'Oublicéline et qui m'a peut-être mit enceinte. Oh mon dieu...enceinte, je crois que je vais vomir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, j'ai faite un test de grossesse. Je sais maintenant si je suis enceinte ou non. Je dois aller l'annoncer à Ron... Je marche dans le corridor qui mène à sa chambre et frappe à la porte. Il m'ouvre et me demande de rentrer. Il scrute mon regard...il tente de lire dans mes yeux le résultat : bébé ou non.

Je m'assois sur son lit et il fait de même. Juste au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche il prend mon visage dans ses mains et commence à m'embrasser. Il me fait basculer dans son lit et continue à m'embrasser de plus en plus langoureusement en faisant balader ses mains sur mon corps. J'ai le souffle couper, l'esprit en brume, il faut que je l'interrompe avant que j'oublis la raison de ma venue :

- Ron... qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je t'aime Hermione.

- quoi?

- Réalises-tu comment ça été difficile pour moi tout à l'heure quand tu as enlevé ton t-shirt et que tu as commencé à m'embrasser dans le cou? Tout ce que j'avais envie de faire c'était de répondre à tes baisers... mais il a fallut que je me retienne parce que ce que j'avais à te dire était important...

- Oui moi aussi ce que je dois te dire est important.

- Attends je n'ai pas finit. Ma première fois avec toi fut merveilleuse et je vais culpabiliser toute ma vie que tu ne t'en souviennes pas toi...

- Je te pardonne Ronald... je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça.

- Vraiment? Parce que pas moi. Tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse du monde entier Hermione et saches que plus jamais je ne te décevrai... Et peut-importe si tu veux garder le bébé ou non, je vais être là pour toi. Je t'aime.

- C'est très beau ce que tu me dis mais...je ne suis pas enceinte...

- pour vrai?

- Non je ne suis pas enceinte. J'ai eut tellement peur Ronald... mais là c'est officielle je ne suis pas enceinte... si tu savais le poids dont je viens d'être libérer.

- Merveilleuse nouvelle...Je suis content de la tournure des choses... Je m'excuse encore une fois Hermione de t'avoir enlevé ta première fois...

- Libres à nous de réécrire notre première fois.

- Très bonne idée Miss Granger...

- Que disais-tu plus tôt?

- À propos?

- De tes sentiments pour moi.

- Que je t'aime!

- dis le encore...

- je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

- Et toi Mione que disais-tu plus tôt?

- À propos de..?

- de notre première fois...

- qu'on pouvait la réécrire

- J'aime bien l'idée...

Je décide alors de lui faire comprendre ma réponse en recommençant à lui donner des baisers passionnés. D'abord dans le cou puis le menton et finalement la bouche. Il fourrage ses mains dans mes cheveux et enfonce sa langue dans ma bouche. Il commence à m'enlever mon chandail... je me sens bouillonner, comme si c'était la première fois...


End file.
